This invention generally relates to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to remote control toy vehicles capable of undergoing tumbling maneuvers.
Toy vehicles which include a mechanism for elevating or lifting the vehicle during normal operation are known. For example, the prior art includes Japanese Patent Publication Number 10-066787 (“JP 10-066787”), which discloses a toy vehicle with a jumping mechanism. As illustrated in FIG. 7 of JP 10-066787, the toy vehicle of that invention is capable of executing only a simple linear jumping motion. Furthermore, the toy vehicle of JP 10-066787 does not disclose a toy vehicle capable of performing controllable tumbling maneuvers. It is believed that a new toy vehicle having a body design and a lifting mechanism which allow the toy vehicle to undergo a controllable tumbling maneuver would provide highly dynamic performance and more engaging play activity than previous toy vehicles.